The Scent of You
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Derek wanted to believe in true mates, but after all his bad luck, he did not think it was possible at least for him. Then he met Stiles and all that change into weddings bells, and family drama.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scent of You:**

Summary: Stiles has the weirdest luck, he is still a virgin, and has a history bad relationships. It not surprising when he finally loses his virginity, everyone questions what is wrong with the situation.

AN: Welcome to my latest crazy obsession, Stiles and Derek. I have a ridiculous amount of fics started. I should note this one particular is mostly written, just in the editing process, it has reach 94 pages, that's nearing 30,000 words I think.

 **Things you may want to know before reading:** Slash, Alternative Universe, Hale family is alive, This is a True mate Fic, Stiles is well past the age of consent. This has straight, and gay couples. There is sex in here, it is rated M for a reason. There also will be some violence in later chapters, probably typically of what you find in the show.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

When Stiles was in the third grade, he sat behind a strawberry blonde, at the time he wanted to sit next to his best friend at the time, some awkward kid called: David Greenberg. He had not really noticed anything about her for the first few days, but the first day she spoke, two boys tried to pick on her on the playground, and she had not even resorted physical force. She just blew them away with her brain. Years went on, and formulated a plan that turned from one year to 10 plus. Then high school of his sophomore year came and he found Lydia crying in a pricey car, because of Jackson. Thus, setting off a chain of events that create their friendship, making it impossible for them to ever be more than that. Not that he did not think friends could not fall in love, it just once he knew her like that, the romance of her was gone.

And then there had been Malia shortly after that, they had dated a few times. He was even going to lose his virginity to her but then after shelling out a month's worth of part time pay on an awesome date, she ended up getting a call from a family member that her grandmother had died. Now that was usually an old excuse, but it was in the paper a couple days later and he had known Malia. She had looked so devastated.

When he got to college he thought it would all change. He started to realize he liked guys just as much as girls, instead he got rejected on both sides, until he met Theo. At first Theo had been sweet and fun to hang out with, but after a while Stiles had noticed that the guy was sullenly trying to control him. He would try to monopolize Stiles time. It took him a little bit to notice, because he was basking under the attention of what he who thought about making his first boyfriend. It ended at date 11, when Theo had become out right Stalkers and at one point time got really pushy about trying to get Stiles in bed. Lydia ended given the guy a good kick with her high priced heels and did not even complain about breaking hell because she was an awesome friend. Even Jackson threw a hit or two in on his behalf, he was really surprised by that. Because Jackson really should be Jack-ass-son, as he is always an asshole to him.

And far as his virginity went, things always seemed to happen when he attempted to lose it. Stiles did not have much innocence left, but that definitely was still there. He even tried to hook up once or twice, but puke killed the mood for him the first try and the other time, well…that was tons of awkward Stiles will never ever talk about.

Then after that it was a string of dates that never make it pass the third date. And though he has gotten all the way to third base, he never has had penetrative sex. He has conceded he will probably die single, with maybe only handful of hand-jobs to his name.

Now several years later...he found himself moping at a bar. A very nice upper class bar with marble with shiny black counter with leather cushion bar stools. A lot of people dressed in tailored suits with a barkeeper that was dressed in nice slacks and dress shirt.

Stiles banged his head against his hands while his elbows were on the bar, "Ugh, I couldn't believe this! She didn't even bother to show up."

"What happened?" Kira was patting him lightly on the back, being the only one in the group who had any real idea how to comfort a person.

"Heather told me to meet her at that Italian restaurant, but didn't even show up. I'm going to die a virgin," He smacked his head again.

"Stop that," Lydia commanded sitting beside him with her cosmopolitan in hand. "You're ruining my vibe."

"Yeah well at least you have one to begin with." She just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Stiles," Kira said, "You'll find someone soon I'm sure."

"Not a chance, I spent most of my youth chasing Lydia, then I thought Malia was going somewhere, but when faded into friends, and now she's with Kira, who I do not get why anyone would like... Not mention, I even tried my luck with Danny, but I didn't...even..." He looked over at the two girls, and everyone is making pleading faces for him to finish that sentence, "and every date after I ever had fell apart."

"You know Jackson and I are single," Lydia noted.

"By choice and you wear it like a goddess. I need another drink."

"It's not going to solve your problem," Jackson noted. "You are always going to have a chronic case of virginitis."

"Fuck you," Stiles slumping over the bar his hands almost reaching the other side. "I'm barely...barely a virgin I've done everything else before it."

"I doubt that, considering the last part should be the easiest to get to do. Foreplay is hard to train any man to do." Lydia noted twirling her straw.

"Oh god, I so did not want to hear about that. Though, I think she means that she had a hard time training you Jack-ass-son."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed and leaned back, crossing his arms with a cocky grin.

"No he is right, you were the hardest, and your new girlfriend should totally send me a thank you note, attached to an expensive perfume. You know Stiles you don't need anyone you could just get vibrator, or I'm sure some other toy." Stiles was about to retort, but the strawberry blonde eyes suddenly went somewhere else, "Well, look what we have here, if first you don't succeed, try, try, try again." She was half way drunk, Stiles knows it, because she does not say shit like that.

* * *

There was something about magic that made finding the right love more intense. For magical creatures, some concept of the Soul-mate did exist.

Derek's mother believed this concept, and everyone around her had as well because Talia and Daniel's love was so fantastically wonderful, it made you sick with longing. You hated to see your parents make out. But secretly you would not want it any other way and you long for what they have. So Derek searched for something similar. His mother said that it had been in the scent, his father's scent had almost overwhelmed her.

Derek's mother never approved for her children just to date. She always believed you wait for a compatible mate. It was not that she wanted Derek to find a true mate, it was super rare. That was not what his mother expected him to find, but a mate, a werewolf could have sex with about anyone they wanted, but they could not mate with just anyone, the bond would not take with just anyone. A bond was a commitment deeper than marriage, it was not telepathic but it did heighten certain senses and abilities in a werewolf. And there were some people that were so scent compatible, true mates, but those were rare and far between. Derek did not believe he would even believe he would be lucky to find somebody with a compatible scent, let alone one on that level. So he went by what normal people go by, a lot looks and little personality, and as extra bonus who smelt good.

He dated Paige, when he was young, because just like Laura had dated a guy name Brett, they wanted to do what normal kids did. Go to dances, and hang out at night, and brag about their awesome dates. She was sweet and even his mother had liked her, though she still was not happy about him dating around. She conceded with his father that maybe it would at least give him emotional experience. Her scent was light and floral, like gardenias, and he liked being around her and inhaling her. They did not have much in common, but he loved that she had not fallen for him the way other girls do. She was genuinely a good person, but then Ennis had bitten her and when she admitted she had known what he was, still had accepted in the end. He knew she was probably the best thing that was ever going to happen to him. Though looking back at it, all he could see was the beginning of the loss of his innocence.

Kate…She took the rest. Her scent had been completely intoxicating. It was like perfumed roses mixed with the constant scent lust. And he had not gotten over Paige, so it had been so easy to fall.

His sister Laura caught him sneaking off one day and told him she was hunter. At first Derek did not want to believe her, but when he told Kate he knew she was a hunter. He expected her to say it was a lie. She instead laughed in his face, and tried to kill him, but Peter who was nosy even more after Paige, clawed her throat out.

He had not a clue what kind of person she was when he first met her, but now the smell of burnt wood, still haunted him until this day. And the scent he had loved so dearly, the perfumed roses, well it had actually been indication of what a fake person she was. He had not figured out emotional scents yet. Years later, he understood that when Jennifer came along, and then Braeden, neither were his true mate, potential people he could settle down with but there were never be the connection that he would share with his mate. And his Uncle ended up with Chris Argent of all people, Derek really started to doubt this whole mate thing.

And then he found himself at a bar that he has gone to dozen a time. There was an Emissary of a local pack who also worked as bartender who knew how to lace drinks with wolfs-bane without hurting anyone. And a smell like no other hits his nose. He finally understood what his mom meant. This did not bring to his knees, it called to him, luring him into whomever it belong to, and it was not the usual lust driven smell or the mild attraction he had felt around Jennifer. This was so intense, the smell was spicy, definite, and yet there was a touch of insecurity. It was not just the intensity of the scent, but the emotions it provoke, a sense of home he not felt ever, not even with his own family, a warmth and tenderness.

He found the source was a tall lanky yet toned, with pale skin that tinted with a slight golden brown just a level up from white and that was all he could see until he approached the bar.

Lydia's head was turned as soon as she saw him. This was not the first time she saw him, either. This was her and Jackson's regular bar, both of them being in law school. So she had seen the gorgeous Hale of his family law firm, Hale and Associates. She knew about his family anyone who been to law school in the last ten years had, they were the best in the city. Derek Hale was a paralegal for his family though, he was the one that dig up the evidence, did the research on statistics, and he basically was the one who did a lot of leg work.

Anyway he was gorgeous but he was also seriously cut off and aloof. Lydia had tried a couple of times to get him to go to bed with her, both times he shut her down. She might have thought it was just the fact she was female, except Danny tried flirting with him one night and the guy practically growled. Poor Danny refused to ever come back, though it was not just Derek. He really did not enjoy the lawyer atmosphere, he was a clubbing person, but the **guy's** attitude did not help. However he made his way over with a somewhat daze but determined look. Lydia wondered if that was even a possible combination but it was the best way to describe it.

She adjusted her perfectly pressed skirt and jacket. She then looked in the mirror to make sure not a strand was out of place. Jackson raised a brow, "What the hell are you…" he looked over at Derek Hale and so does the others, all except Stiles who was clinging to his mojito of woes.

"Who is that?" Kira asked as she took in the sight of the man dressed in black that complimented him so well, "He is gorgeous."

"Hey you got a wife," Lydia noted as she gave Malia a pointed look.

She just shrugged, "She can look, and I don't care, because she'll come home with me."

Kira leaned in and kissed Malia on the cheek, "That's right, I'm just um appreciative of the art form."

"Art form? What you guys looking at?" Stiles asked and then he saw him. The tall, dark and handsome man that filled, but at the same time broke the stereotype as he was much more gorgeous than your standard.

"Hello," his voice went straight to his head and not the one his brain sat in.

"Lydia Martian," she said with a demanding but enticing tone. As she looked at him while held out a manicured hand.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said. Lydia blinked, what, well who was he talking to. She looked over to see that maybe it was Kira, or Jackson was on the other side of Stiles. Stiles was…

"Hey don't be rude to my friend," Stiles spoke up. The guy maybe the most good looking one in the room, state, world, maybe even universe, but it did not mean he could talk to his friend like that.

Derek was a bit surprised. In a normal situation he would snap back, it's what he did. Derek tried to put on his best polite smile, but this girl had hit on him twice before and he really was doing her a favor, the way he seen it by having had shut her down. He normally did not come in the bar to get hit on, but now he was the one doing it. And God he could not think clearly. He knew this. All he cared about was, this man he never…this was a compatible mate he knew it, no this man was his mate. His only one, he did not know how he knew. He just did. And was not going to let this man get away. But still if she was his mate's friend, he did not want to disappoint him. Him, wow Derek would never guess that his mate would be a guy, but looking at him now. He was perfect. Slender body, a plump bottom lip that he could…

"Apologize,"

"I'm sorry," but he looked at Stiles with raised brow, "I was wanting to know your name."

"I meant to my friend," Stiles rolled his eyes. He wondered if this was one those 'oh he was so pretty but dumb as a box of rocks' type.

"Oh," Derek frowned but he turned to the strawberry blond, "Sorry to have been rude, but I'm not interested you in that way." Then he turned back to Stiles. His wolf was whining, because he could tell by the gaping expression he totally screwed this up. "Uh I'm fucking this up aren't I?" He ran a palm down his face, "I just want to know who you are, you are so…" He leaned in closer unable to help himself. "God you smell so wonderful."

Stiles stared at him. He was usually was full of words that spew out like a fountain. But the fountain was out of water. "Yeah wow….well…I use old spice." Stiles replied a little put off and at the same time kind of turned on because smoking hot was all in his face. He also did apologize, so Stiles figured he was not too bad.

"It's more than that, it's you, just you." He was on his neck. It was like the guy was drunk, except not, because he spoke clearly to Lydia. He was only when he leaned into Stiles. And Stiles had to admit it was kind of nice having a hot guy drunk on you. Is that even a thing?

"What the hell?" Jackson exclaimed standing up and coming toward Derek who growled a bit and then he smelt the fear in the air, "why is he molesting Stiles?"

Derek pulled back. He did not want to scare his mate off, "Hey no," Stiles cried out. He knew maybe it was a little crazy but the attention while odd was not unwanted, besides Stiles has yet to get laid. If weird got him laid, he will deal with it. And even though Stiles quit trying to find one night stand, but this guy was so sexy. "Stay okay, I'm Stiles Stilinski." He heard Malia smack her forehead. And he knew maybe he should not be so forgiving, he did insult one of his ladies. Oh God, was he really that shallow?

He looked to the forest eyes with brown tinted with green, and _yeah_ **damn it** he was that shallow.

"I'm Derek Hale, can we go somewhere alone?" He asked. Derek never felt lust like this in his life and all he wanted to do was devour Stiles. He barely registered the blond man that loomed in the background, who tried to pull his mate away. Stiles reached out for Derek, and grabbed onto his shoulder. All muscle, yep, so sexy and out of league. No Jackson was not ruining this for him. He turned to glare, but was promptly ignored.

Jackson gaped, "No you can't," Despite being a jackass to everyone, Jackson really did give a damn what happened to Stiles. And Jackson knew the Stiles fell quick and this kind of guy, Stiles jumped before he even looked to realize that he was in the air and no landing in sight. It had been one thing when Lydia wanted to hookup she could handle it, all of them could. Stiles he was all heart "I don't know who you think you are, but Stiles is not going with you." He gripped his friend's wrist tighter and began to turn in any direction but Derek.

"Jackson," Lydia stated as she looked at blonde as if he was being an idiot. In her defense, Jackson totally was, "Stiles is more than capable of handling himself okay," she looked over and smiled at him. "Besides you know he's luck."

"I am," Stiles was surprised by that. Lydia was always telling him that he would never be able to survive without her. He looked at her, "Wait, what was that crack about my luck? What are you planning?"

She waved him off, "You deserve some fun. You will make sure he has fun," Her voice all the sudden turned sharp as she glared at Derek. Lydia could knew that most likely something was going to happen anyway because Stiles had the worse luck ever when it came to trying to lose his virginity. It was strange. All the things that had happened, people got sick, people freaked out for no apparent reason, really awkward circumstances where Stiles had to go to the hospital because of something to with his penis, nobody ever talked about it. She figured this way he could at least get some good make out with someone beyond his league. It might cheer him up.

Besides she would gather details tomorrow without a doubt as she had been curious about the sexy, mysterious Hale. Though, at the same time she wondered why this guy was interested in Stiles. He could have anyone, probably in town, not that Stiles was not a catch. Just most people didn't, well Stiles was an acquired taste, but still one night stands was different then dating, maybe Derek fuck people he did not want to date, who knew. Not she did not think Stiles was not good enough to date, it was opposite. She just knew how the world worked, and how most people could not appreciate a good thing. So, she encourage Stiles to go and ignore the little pinch to ego that could not understand why Derek was not interest in her. And just in case, well more likely when it got bad, she had Danny check on him via his phone. "Hey Stiles remember check in, check out."

"Yep, got you, thanks," Stiles agreed. Ever since the mess with Theo they had setup precautions in dealing with dates. So far they been unnecessary because Stiles had not gotten very far with any of them.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Of course, he'll have fun." He yanked Stiles up out of his chair and dragged him out of the bar. Stiles was-kind of still in shock of that just happened.

Just out of human earshot, Derek hears Lydia call someone name Danny to trace Stiles cell just in case. At least they care about their friends, though the wolf could smell the scent of lust and arousal on Lydia, he could also smell the concern.

They walked outside and Stiles found himself against a brick wall. "Um hey slow down," He stopped abruptly. "I'm not sure what's happening here, duuuuuuuuuude." Oh god, Stiles got another good look at him again, close up what color are his freaking eyes? Hazel was that would they call it, gorgeous tinted with green. And that hair, was as soft as it looked, Stiles wanted to tug at it, while he shoved his tongue down his throat. Whoa boy, slow down, okay, think here for a moment… _THINK. Stiles thought to himself. Why are you thinking a gorgeous guy just picked you up at the bar and his licking you all your neck and it feels awesome and you want to think? No! Do not think! You get freaky with the guy, don't freak out on him_. "You know what never mind, just I hope you're not a serial killer."

Derek was using all his strength not to find some back alley and take him right then and there. His mother never told him this, but now he understood why not even Peter had tried to resist the call despite who his mate had turned out to be. But Derek did not want to think about it, he shook his head.

"My place isn't too far, did you text your friends yet," He nuzzled Stiles some, "The things I want to do to you."

"Uh, yeah like what," Maybe Stiles should have brought that Taser, his dad always insisted he carry.

"Kiss you until neither one of us can't breathe," And then he does just that. Lips grazed over Stiles, a tongue tangling delightful with his. This guy knew what he was doing, no doubt about it. And he was completely gone.

"What else?" he gasped for breathe.

"I'll kiss you all over, after I strip you slowly, inch by inch," He began and then describe everything he had plan on doing to Stiles in vivid detail. Stiles was very hard by the time he made it to Derek's apartment. He was so wrapped in Derek he barely notice the older woman that gave him dirty looks. Normally he would have given a well-informed lecture about the new world and LGBT rights.

"Oh God," Stiles moaned when eyes of the forest lured him in while his hand held onto his. And Stiles loved those hands, the way they were all of over him. They were nice hands too. They were long and thick moved all over. Stiles never knew hand porn could be a thing, but it was now. As that hand pulled him into his apartment, a large apartment that Stiles could not see for the perfect sight in view.

Derek Hale took his shirt off with perfect skill. Stiles started to take his like it caught on fire, when two strong hands gently grasped his wrist, "Slow down, I said I wanted to undress you and taste everything." He pulled at Stiles shirt as licked upward his chest. The lithe man moaned. Derek could smell the arousal increasing. It smelt spicing and just took over all his sensibility. He could tell he was

"Dude I don't think I'm going to be able to keep standing up while you are doing that."

"Well," He smirked and grabbed Stiles hand, "We should take this to the bedroom then."

It was so much more than Stiles could have ever anticipated. It been awkward for him, of course, his hands flailed all over desperate to touch that body, but Derek was a master at guiding him. He took his hands and moved them where he wanted them. He praised Stiles as told him where to put his mouth. "Yeah just like that, so sexy, such a good boy." Stiles had no issue with him taking charge. He could not believe he was going to finally lose his virginity. Oh god, he hoped nothing happened.

A phone rings….

"Give me a minute," Derek pulled the phone out of his pants pocket and looked at it. Just in that moment he knew his bad luck was going to kick in. Stiles saw the bright light fade after the dark haired man pressed a single button, to turn off the phone, "Now no interruptions. Nothing but this building collapsing is going to stop me."

"Don't say that, please I have the worse luck I once had a date…" Stiles whined but soft determined lips stole the words.

"I don't want to hear about the others." He then tasted Stiles skin, as he made he grazed his way to the top of the lithe man's jeans, where he glided his hand downward. Stiles let out a gasp, he could feel the intensity of the excitement as well as the anxiety deep inside. "Relax," Derek looked up with his hazel eyes before returning the task of removing the other man's pants. And the younger man followed through with listening to the command. He forced his body just to let go for a moment. Then the gorgeous man unbutton his jeans, he tugged them off over his hips, slowly with determination. Stiles watched those hands, yep hand porn it was a thing now. And then gazed back up to see lust filled eyes. Then a breath ghosted over what was already half way there. And once that hot mouth was on him. Sucking the roundness, licking the tip with his tongue. It does not take a lot to get all the way there. No really…. all the way. And was kind of embarrassed how easy he came, but hey it had been a while since anyone touch his dick and never like that. And it had felt fantastic.

"You are so good for me," Derek stepped out into the bathroom and Stiles can hear some water running. And he came back with some lube in his hand. Then he kissed him again, and amber eyes wide slight realization that Derek was considerate enough to wash his mouth out before kissing him again.

He was soon guiding him to the bed. And then Derek guides him on his knees, "This is the easy position for your first time, trust me."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed and then his mind went out the door as soon as he felt those fingers inside of him. "Ugh," He could hardly speak. It was kind of strange, but felt so good. Then on God, there was another finger there yeah. "Uh, yes, so good."

"Is it baby?" Derek whispered in, "I want to make you feel so good. That's all I'll ever want."

"Yeah,"

There was a dick up his ass, and it was kind of weird at first. "So good, fuck, Stiles," Derek thrust again. It gets easier after a while and Stiles finds himself lost in the pleasure of Derek pushing into him as he held onto his hips. There was sweat on his forehead and Stiles was moaning, helplessly. He squirmed with pleasure.

"Fuck, that's fuck yeah," Stiles blathered on, not even sure if he knew what he was saying anymore. He gripped the bed sheets.

Eventually he found himself sprawled in the giant bed which you could probably fit five people on comfortable or whole stereotypical suburban family but he did not want to think about Derek and other guys or girls. "So on scale 1 to 10, for that being my first time how was I?" Stiles wished his filtered worked, you think he be too exhausted that Derek had fuck the words out of him. Nope, not a chance.

"What?" Derek turned around to face him.

"Never mind, I…" Great…this was going to get awkward.

Derek's mind was racing he could not believe what he just heard. His mate, not only had he found him. He was a virgin, a virgin, "You are a Virgin," He said in disbelief.

"Yeah," he could hear it, and smell the anxiety that rolled off of him.

Derek rolled on top of him and kissed him again, "That was…you were great." He never had been well with words, how do you tell someone that suddenly just gave you the most astounding gift they could give. His mate was a virgin, it was so very gratifying.

"Yeah," Stiles looked up astonished. He must be have some kind of fantasy, and if he was well…,"Want to go again gorgeous." He winked.

"Yeah,"

* * *

The next morning Stiles woke up he found his phone on the floor, and shoots a quick text because there were quite a few border lining threats to hunt him down if did not text back. Then he actually able to take in the large studio apartment. First thing he noticed was the pillow was freaking amazing, soft and fluffy. The bed he had felt like he slept for years and could stay awake for decades. He took in the rest of the place, simple cherry wood dresser, oval coffee table, night stand, and large desk, all matching all made out of the same cherry wood, decorated with simple emblems in the wood.. A few MC Escher pictures hung on the wall. Stiles favorite had always been the stairs, it seemed comparative to his way of thinking.

"Hey," He turned to see the man who probably should have name in the dictionary under 'Fucking Hot" now dressed in tight jeans and black T-shirt with a leather jacket. Oh the cruelty this guy should not be dressed especially when he was…oh. Stiles look at himself. No, he was still naked and went to cover himself, but a large hand gently grasped his wrist.

"Don't you're so beautiful."

"Uh," When did Stiles ever forget how to speak? "You. It's not fair." He finally stuttered out as he pointed at him. Derek raised a brow in confusion but then noticed what the younger man was looking at.

"Oh I suppose not," He did a once over. "I'll even it out, just give me a moment." He sets a brown bag on the dresser. Then he bends down under the bed and pulls out a tray.

"Here," He set the tray on the bed and laid out a couple of breakfast sandwiches. Then he gripped the edge of his shirt, crossed his in arms in a swift movement removed his shirt. Stiles gaped, it was a little different in the light of day. He could see ever curve and crevice in his chest that formed those perfect abs. Derek smirked. There was no doubt he felt a sense of pride. "Does that help things?"

"You got to keep going or I could," Stiles went to grab his pants.

"Don't," He grabbed both arms, and he leaned in and dipped his tongue into his mouth. "I'll even it out. Just be patient." He let go and then pulled at his jeans buttons, and took the rest off, including his black boxers with little hearts.

"Hearts?" Stiles asked.

"I got sisters they get me really weird gifts sometimes." He explained and blushed a bit.

"It's cool, I imagine anything looks sexy on you."

"I could say the same for you, I'm sure." Derek thought of a brown paper bag, and yes he still could see himself take claw right down the middle of it.

"Oh God and your nice, so nice," Stiles grinned and felt little embarrassment for his borderline gushing. Just borderline, guys do not gush like a squealing fan-girl. Yeah right, he was totally gushing.

"Not always," He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm actually very difficult to live with." Laura and he had apartment when he was living in New York. It had been hell for both of them, they probably would not have done it, if they had known that Derek was prone to be an Alpha.

"I doubt that."

"You like to find out?" He asked as he brought their bodies' closer Stiles close. Their bodies touching, dicks rubbing against each other.

"Maybe," Stiles replied, mockingly coy as he flutter his eye lids. Derek could not help the sly smile at that, and his brain went to a dangerous place. It was not his usual style, but he was probably a combination of scent drunk, baffle by the miracle of it all, and just plain stupid on love.

"Then marry me," Derek was not a man of spontaneity but the thought of spending the rest of his life with his mate was all he wanted. And he knew he could not claim him physically yet, Stile was unaware of what he was exactly, so his mind went for the next worse thing. He was desperate to keep Stiles and at the same time he wanted to push him away.

* * *

 ** _Author's Commentary:_** So this has been a journey, I been working on this one consistently I said I would not post it until I finished or reached 50,00 words. Well, its pretty much finished. So I will be updating this regularly I hope. Sex is, I don't if I would say hard to write, just not my comfort zone. I hope somebody out there likes this, but I will keep posting regardless. I'm working on a lot more fics, mostly one shots, tell I decide which long one I'm going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I really do have this mostly written, but I have to do a lot of ridiculous amount of revising and editing.

The Scent of You: Chapter TWO

* * *

"What?" Stiles fell down.

"Stiles, I know how crazy that sounded." Derek as began to pull Stiles up and try to reason with him, because he knew Stiles would say no. It was a guaranteed and it was what he deserved. At the same time he could not stand the idea of being without him, so he laid it out there. "I sorry I shouldn't of, I just..."

Stiles should totally should say no.

He should totally laugh it off or say 'hey slow down.'

He should.

Really, but he never had anyone look at him the way Derek looked at him. He never had anyone want him at all. He had been rejected all his life, and here was this gorgeous guy who wanted him. And he had done crazier things, he searched for a dead body, which his dad nearly added his to the pile, for daring to containment a crime scene, then there was the exploration of the old Daniel's Mansion, and fell from the second floor. Stiles was known for his legendary stunts. He once took a road trip with a bunch of drag queens, awesome friends of his, he still has Honey on speed dial-she knew where the best sex toys were.

So even though he should. No, that was not what he did, because he was Stiles.

"Yes,"

"What," The werewolf froze. This was not happening. The sensible of side was asking how crazy Stiles could be. The other, was waiting for a piano to fall on his head or something. He does not get to have good things, events in his life, plain boring, routines moments yes. But not such a good moment that felt like he was finally getting everything he wanted.

"I'll marry you. I'll do it right now if you want." He knew it was crazy and that he has nothing figured out when it falls apart. Lydia was going to kill him for moving out of his apartment, not because she could not afford it. She let Stiles live there for almost nothing because she loved him, he was her best friend and also her favorite doll. She loved to dress him up when she could. And now he was leaving her for a complete stranger.

"That's great, we'll get your stuff first, and then I have to take care of a couple things at the office."

"And then afterword's will tie the knot, boy I can the bells," He sang at in the end.

"Yeah," he agreed, and then he leaned into Stiles, "Do you mind?" He inhaled Stiles, he wanted to get much of his scent in, before he left to deal with Laura and whoever else was at the office. It made him feel so high, relaxed, he needed that.

"Oh and I'll call into work and ask for the day," Stiles said, "They should give it to me, I have a lot of vacation time build up."

"Are you sure you want us to do this?" Derek asked, still smelling him, taking in his emotions. So far all he got was a little anxiety and mostly excitement.

"Don't worry this isn't the craziest thing I've done. Shacking up with a hot guy will get me an eye roll, and at worse a light smack on the head. What is it with you and scent?" He could feel the stubble against his face. "Not that I mind, it feels kind of nice."

"Yeah," Derek rubbed his face more.

"Yeah, there is a tragedy that is going to have to occur I'm afraid." Stiles sighed with great disappointment.

"What?" Derek was briefly concern, despite the fact he could not read anything. He stepped back and looked into eyes that gave him the same feeling as fall.

"We are going to have to put our clothes back on."

Derek's eyebrows narrowed and gave a frown, "You are right, that's just awful. You could leave them off," he ended with a deadpan tone.

"Promise to bail me out and I might consider it."

"It would be worth it," He made a sound that had a little growl laced into it.

"Well," Stiles hugged him tight and rub his crotch against his, "Let's save that when we need to spice things up, after we are married."

"I don't if I'll ever need to spice things up with you." He parted the lithe man's lips with his tongue.

It took another twenty minutes of making out and fooling around before Derek called a moving van. He had movers, boxers and everything like it was nothing to move all of Stiles life and just pack it up. He took Stiles to his apartment, so he can tell what the movers to get.

"Let's get you back to my apartment, they got everything packed up."

"You got to go to work, I never asked where you work at?"

"Something with work, I got to drop some stuff off I won't be long."

"I work for Hale Law, so I'm pretty much set my own hours." He looked up at copper eyes, taking in the plump long lips. "My life is…I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you."

"Like me?" He questioned. "I know I'm odd but I'm not my own species Derek."

"No I'm just trying to," He leaned closer, "Someone that sme…that I clicked with. I wasn't playing on dating anyone again."

"Oh I'm," Stiles didn't know what to say to that.

"It's okay, so can I drop you off now?" Derek asked starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

He felt weird being in Derek's apartment without him. He walked around, and actually took things in more. The place was a really nice bachelor pad, a large leather black sectional was complimented by large white rug with black swirls on it, and the huge TV sat in front. He took in the sight of the various photos here and there. Derek apparently had a large family, at least three sisters, and two brothers, he assumed the younger kids were nieces and nephews, and there were six. All of them were gorgeous in their own way and Stiles could tell he loved his family with all the photos. There was a section set off to the side with a computer and a desk. Stiles was completely bored, so decided surfacing on the internet for random things that interest him might be good way to kill time. He was not ready to move his stuff, because will he was not sure where to put anything, Derek apartment was immaculate, so he did not want to mess with his future husbands, husband oh god he was getting married.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He turned to see one of the women from the photos standing in the doorway.

"Uh you are Derek's…sister…"

"Yes, I'm his sister and why haven't you left. What is with all the movers outside? What are you doing to my brother's apartment?" It almost sounded like a growl.

Stiles almost fell out of the chair, "I um, Derek is…I'm," He was not sure what he should or should not share with her.

"Where do we put these," a bulky man asked.

"Don't put it anywhere," She snarled at him.

"Lady, we got to put these somewhere."

"Leave it outside the door,"

"No, don't bring it in," Stiles finally spoke, "sorry, this is kind of awkward, but I'm moving in with your brother." He finally gathered his courage.

"I can see that you're trying to," She stepped in front of a mover. The guy look over at Stiles in confusion and a look of they do not pay me enough for this.

Stiles sighed, "I'm going call your brother. He can explain everything."

"I don't care I want you gone. You're just some one night stand that refuses to leave I don't know what you said to my big brother, but I won't put up with it. I'm calling the police." She pointed a finger in his face. Then began press a speed dial on her phone.

"Seriously movers," Stiles exclaimed, flailing who were now just ignoring them and putting them in the living room. "Or here, just talk to Derek."

"I'm not listening to you," She held her hand up.

"Come on,"

"Laura," She said to the person on the phone, and Stiles was surprised to find that was not a cop, probably. "There's some stranger in Derek's house, and he is refusing to leave." Stiles sent a text Derek at the same time.

* * *

Derek walked into the office and dropped off all his notes and the photographs for Laura's case. They definitely have what they need for the Allen case, proof of equipment not being maintain and recordings of secret meetings. Plus pictures of the broken equipment that cost the lives of so many. They may not have gotten anything done in criminal court, but they were going to get them.

He then went to his office and shut the door and called Allison. The only person in the world who would understand the insanity of what he done today. He been riding the bliss of Stiles all day, it just now registered how crazy this all was. That his family will be overly concerned, since he has thought he found his mate three times, and now though he was 99 percent sure. He felt whole. Also the fact Stiles was a guy was going to make it harder for his family to swallow.

He waited for Allison on the other end of the line, she would probably get it, she was a complete hopeless romantic and when she found Scott she was way worse. They were only together six months, before he purposed. And Scott had become his beta not too long after because of his worsen Asthma. Anyway, if anybody would be on his side, it was her.

"Hello," Allison answered, "Derek, what's going on?"

"I did something insane."

She chuckled, "You, Mr. I never go to clubs and only drink wolfs bane beer alone. And has an immaculate desk that freaks if his sister borrows his favorite pen. That you."

"Yes me," He replied with a sigh.

He swore he could hear her eyes rolling and knew she expected it to be something like he double parked his car or lame like that. "What?"

"I met someone and need you and Scott to come down to court house because I'm getting married."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" She exclaimed, "No, oh my God Derek why, were you drunk. Oh God, now I'm imagining drunkenly purposing. It's actually kind of hilarious."

"I sort was drunk," Derek winced a little.

"What does sort of mean?" Her voice sounded serious.

"His scent just overwhelmed me."

"Wow, that's…I'm not sure what to say." He knew it. He just did. She was thinking of Kate, everyone else will. Her scent had devoured him or so he thought but this was different. The way this scent took him. The way it made him feeling like he was coming home.

"I found my mate. I thought you would be the one person who would be happy for me while everyone else will be…"

"Laura probably will laugh her ass off. Peter will probably lurk in the poor guy's finances and history with my dad helping I'm sure. Your mom will be just worried. Nathaniel will be giving you a lecture no doubt. Cora will be mad. And your mother's family will be telling Talia something is wrong with you when there isn't, especially your aunt Janice."

"Wow you really have learned my family dynamics over the years."

"Well, since my dad and your uncle, I get it." She said her voice having a mix of annoyance and fondness. "Nobody thought it was good idea for the two of them, including you and me. I know everyone is going to be worse with your history. So you are right I should be supportive and I'm going to be, because you," She gasped, "You found your mate and last week you were just complaining about your mom trying to set you up with the Alston girl because she swore you smelt compatible." She laughed a bit, but her voice turned serious, "Just be careful Derek. I'll support you, I'm actually excited but I don't want to see you get hurt either." Allison had always been a well balance of encouraging but reasonable. He supposed it came from being a hunter's daughter but also being in love with a werewolf.

"I appreciate that." He grinned lightly, "So I need a favor, when do you think you and Scott could sneak out to the courthouse."

"Uh well, I think I can sneak off when you give me a call, but Scott can get off anytime." She said, "Perks of working with Deaton."

"Yeah,"

"So what else can you tell me about…?"

"Shit,"

"What is it?" She asked with concern.

"Cora's at my apartment, threatening to call the cops I got to go. I'll give you details later." He was rushing at the door when ran into Laura.

"Why is Cora calling me about some weirdo moving into your apartment?" She grinned with arms crossed. _And so it begins,_ he thought himself as he could see Laura's amused yet a little concerned expression.

"He is not a weirdo, I'm going now to explain everything," He tried to brush pass her, but she blocked his way.

"No, I got to make sure Cora doesn't call the cops on him." He answered.

"She's already threatened that. I told her to call Peter instead."

"You didn't," He smacked his forehead, the situation already getting worse then he could have planned, "Okay he is my mate."

She laughed incredulous, then her face dropped when she realized he was being serious, "Derek, are you sure, you know you thought…"

"I'm not 16," He answered firmly, bordering on the growl. "Nor recovering from a broken heart, I met someone, who just… he smelt so good."

"Derek," her tone turned consoling serious, "That worries me more." She reached out for him.

"I'm leaving," He brushed passed her.

"No, you got to stick around and tell me more." She tried to order, they both knew she just wanted the gossip.

"No, I got to go, we are having a family dinner soon." He was heading toward the elevator and she followed suit.

"I know," She said her voice turning slightly gleeful, "It's going to be a complete blast now and here I was worrying about it being the usual, mom bragging about her garden, Dad making comments at Chris, Peter throwing a sex joke, Erica adding onto it, Boyd silently eating, until finally Peter says something to piss him off and boom, but with you it might come a lot faster."

"I got to go," He pressed the button to go down. "You know because my other sister, the one with the short temper."

"Yeah, you are right, she totally will call the cops," She went toward the office, "even after I told her it was unnecessary if you don't get there within the next twenty minutes. Let me know how this goes." She waved him off.

* * *

He arrived at the apartment with a glaring Cora, and a nerve wrecked Stiles who still tried to explain himself. And the movers scurrying away as fast as possible.

"Damn it, haven't you met someone and just clicked," Stiles shouted clenching his fist. Derek could hear his heart-rate increasing, breathing quicken.

"I still wouldn't move in with them. What are you after?"

"Nothing," Derek finally decided to intercede, "I was the one to ask." They both turned to look at him.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She questioned.

"Cora, I'll explain later." He replied. Then turned to Stiles, "are you okay baby?" He reached out for him. And Stiles tried lean in, but Cora squeeze in between and glared. Stiles got to see a battle between eyebrows. It was pretty epic.

"Now," She snarled.

"I can't, there's certain things I can't talk about right now, and it's relevant to the client." There was certain ways they learned to word things to clue the other in, when it was a werewolf thing.

"So this client doesn't know," Stiles was gazing up, Derek did not know why, but the way he looked at them, said that he knew they were talking about him.

"Just go Cora," He ran a hand down his face. "Everyone is going to have their chance to give me grief okay."

"Fine, but I'm telling mom." She huffed as she headed out.

"She already knows." Because Laura knew, so everyone will know. The chain will have already ended by the time he saw his mom.

He shut the door. Then he turned to look at Stiles who was currently taking deep breathes, "I'm sorry," He looked remorseful, and he put his hands on his shoulders and stole a chasten kiss.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders "It's cool, she's your sister, well it wasn't cool, but I get it, you know. And guess this isn't normal for you, like it would be for me, huh?"

"What?"

"Just randomly asking a guy to move in with you."

"No, you would?" Derek suppressed an urge to growl, his wolf seemed irritated by that. And he well he tried to placate himself with logic, "So any guy would do."

"No, not exactly, maybe," Stiles confessed, "Dude I do a lot of crazy stuff and you got to understand you're the first guy who has ever…and I mean ever taken things this far and I been kind of lonely for so long."

Derek remembered, Stiles was a virgin. He probably has felt rejected all his life, "How old are you, I figured you're at least 21,"

"24," Stiles replied.

"So I'm six years older."

"You're thirty?"

"Thought you could do simple math." He smirked at Stiles slight widened eyed expression.

"Well one plus one yeah, but come on subtraction is way harder." Stiles joked back, "Even though, I got in an A in college for Calculus."

When the silence came, before Stiles could fill it, "You ready?" Derek asked as he tilted his head toward the door.

"Ready for what…oh right," Stiles pointed a finger at Derek, "The ringing of the bells is calling us. Yeah sure let's go."

It takes two hours but there turn was coming up. They are leaning against the wall holding hands, "So did you want a witness?"

"Uh yeah better not if my dad can't be here, then it wouldn't be fair for anyone else to." Stiles said, Derek could tell that even though he was telling the truth, the other smells gave him a sense that it was not the whole truth.

"Are you sure?" Derek raised a brow, "We don't…"

"Whoa," Stiles put his hands up, "I feel like you eyebrows are judging me. Are those weapons registered?" Derek just raised his eyebrows, "Okay, yes and don't dare say anything about calling this off." He grabbed the larger sexy hands, "I want this okay."

"Alright," Derek gave a tiny smile. He then texted Allison and Scott. Scott showed first with a wide grin and hug him. He looked over to Stiles, took a deep breathe.

"You got a smelling fetish too, huh?" Stiles asked took in the floppy brown hair, the narrow long brown eyes, tan skin, but most all the smile that covered half his face. This guy was a puppy dog.

"Naw, not really uh not for you at least, so you must be Stiles." He then wrapped his arms around Stiles, "Welcome to our family." He then step back, "I'm so excited for you both." Stiles literally was taken aback by the friendliness, as he stumbled back into Derek. "Well," He gazed up, "You are the greatest thing to run into." Derek gives another small smile.

"Oh my God, Allison babe," Scott called his wife over, who was still in her police uniform. She was beautiful as her husband was adorable, they complimented each other with her dark hair, light skin, and gentle warm smile.

"What? Am I late?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Derek freaking smiled," The older man smacked Scott on the head.

"Really, awe, that's so sweet," Allison noted as she held her hand out for Stiles. "I'm Allison it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," He shakes her but it quickly turned into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, but I'm really happy to see Derek. He hasn't been in long time."

"No that's good, bring on all the hugs, I have long huggable arms. I'm good with it."

She blinked for a second and took in Stiles. The way he was dressed, in Derek's shirt but with baggy pants. She could just tell that there was a huge difference between him and her step-cousin, physically, and definitely personality wise. She could tell he was full of life. He was exactly what Derek needed. She then gazed at Derek, "He's really yours isn't he?"

Stiles wondered exactly what she was asking but Derek understood, "Yeah,"

"MeKwow," A court clerk had popped out.

"Just call me Stiles," He held a hand up.

She looked a little relieved, "Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale,"

It took all of ten minutes for the judge to ask a couple questions and get an exchange of I do's, followed by a wide grinning Scott with a teary eyed Allison signing their names on the witness line. Derek had a wide grin as walked out with Stiles hand.

"Thank you for taking my last name." Derek stated still in awe that his mate was this amazing. Allison was grinning big now.

"You are smiling!" She hugged Derek really tightly.

"It's not a problem," Stiles shrugged, "I figure that you know at least might be able to fit my name on the signature pages now."

Scott patted him on the back, "You are totally cool, we should go out and celebrate, and After Allison finishes her shift."

"Rain check," He looked down at his cell. "My phone's been blowing up, since this morning, and I know Lydia's going to send the troops, if I don't come to our regular dinner, so yeah I guess it's my turn to take off. Believe me I rather be here, this is not going to be fun."

"Everything okay?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah, just got to deal with my friends. I don't think they will get it like you two do."

"There your friends maybe they understand more you think," Scott smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah no, because they are my friends. They are pretty protective." He shrugged.

"Yeah well," Allison grabbed his phone, "Call us if you need anything," She puts her number in and hands it back, "I understand okay, I do." She smiled gripping her husband's hand.

"Okay, I appreciate it."

Scott walked his wife back to her car, and waved her before going to his car.

Then Derek looked over to Stiles, "Do you need a ride? I been driving you everywhere and we didn't pick up a car. Did you leave it at the bar?"

"No I don't own a car, used to have a jeep, but I had to put her to rest," And Derek could smell the grief coming off him, that meant there was something more there than an attachment to a car.

"So a ride would be great back to the apartment, that's where Lydia is the one with the car. My roommate."

"But you two were never…."

"No, I wanted to be for a long time. Way before I moved in. I was totally over her, by that time. I promise no more feelings," He replied, "You don't have to be jealous, not that you are but in case you were."

"A little," Derek admitted and Stiles just smiled.

"That's cool, I love my man a little possessive."

"How about a lot," Derek wrapped around him and kissed him with great intensity.

They arrived to a glaring Lydia opening the door, "You are late, making me late which normally I…what is he doing here?" She pointed a perfectly manicure finger at Derek.

"Oh he just dropped me off." Stiles answered with a rub of his head, not sure how his goddess would react. He glanced around the apartment, it was strange seeing only half the items there. Lydia had not moved anything yet, leaving open space everywhere. Derek gave him an unsure look, "It's okay you can leave now." The broad shoulder man raised a brow, indicating the question 'Are you positive?"

"I'll be fine," He gave him a quick peck, "Go, I'll see you a couple hours, Mr. Hale."

* * *

He hesitantly left his new husband there. But he could smell the angry off the other woman. He would not stay too far away from Stiles.

"Later? And oh by the way why is half your stuff missing?" She asked hands on her hips as she glanced at the room with intense glare.

Stiles took a deep breather, "I married Derek,"

"You didn't," She said it was like a command, like it had not already happened and she could stop it.

"I did." He nodded, "Today, actually I was at his place, that's why so much of my stuff is gone, though I didn't have much."

"Are you crazy? You barely know this guy." She bopped him on the head.

"You didn't have any problem with me going home with him last night." He snapped back.

"Maybe I should of, I thought it be good for you. You been having such bad luck and didn't think you ever get a chance to get a guy like that again, but Stiles you got to know something is up, right. But of course, I'm guessing this is where your bad luck kicks in, because if he said yes that means he must be insane as well." She stated in her usual _I'm smart listen to me_ manner.

"I admit it's a bit impulsive, but…wait he asked me to marry him." He corrected her.

"What!" Lydia being surprised was a shock in itself. It took a lot to a catch her off guard, but when you did she could be right down cruel in trying to regain her defensive, "now I know something is up, honey. Stiles you are adorable, but he is an 11, while you're maybe a 7. A one night stand is one thing, a lot people sleep…well anyway I just can't believe you married someone you didn't know. This is more insane than the time you tied yourself to a tree in protest of cafeteria food not having enough curly fries."

"Hey senior privileges, we were supposed to get more food, but no they had to change it." He shook his head and doing his regular waving his hands with the words.

"Government regulations Stiles, nothing to do with the school." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever and I know am not hot, and eventually whatever this novelty is will wear off I know but why I can't enjoy it." His voice softened, because he did know.

"And it's not that you don't deserve someone hot, and sweet." Her voice lowered to but it was still Lydia she thought she was doing a favor by using brutal honesty, "It's just not the way the world works, I wish it did for you sweetie because you are amazing, but people stay with people on their level, maybe a little more or less, but not that much."

"So you're saying I'm super low on whatever scale you got going on there." He was really starting to get mad now.

"No I'm saying, Derek is super high, like way, like probably mostly out of my league." She said that. He could not believe it, at first he thought she was being overprotective. Now though, she was being down right cruel.

"Mostly, so you want him? Is this what this is about Lydia? Well, guess what he is with me," He snarled.

"That's not…I'm honestly looking out for you." Lydia Martian shook her head. She does not plead or apologize, but this was close. Stiles did not care because she was being completely unfair. He was heading out the door with his hand on his phone, ready to call.

"Yeah well it doesn't sound like it."

"Stiles this is ridiculous." Don't leave, okay we'll figure this out. Stay, date like a normal couple and if he is still there, well…"

"You don't think he will be…and I've already made up my mind. I'm already married. "

"Come on we are going to dinner." She ordered as she grabbed his arm.

"Fine," He knew it was going to be a disaster but did not care. He followed the queen to her royal carriage.

They arrived. Danny sat next Jackson and looked up at Stiles with a shake of his and smile. Jackson had arms across, looking like a pissed off model who did not get his morning protein shake. Malia was just kissing the soft skin of Kira on the cheek. Kira turned to look at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Hey Stiles." She said softly.

"Hey idiot," Malia stated finally gazing up with a bored expression. Kira smacked her lightly on the shoulder. The other woman just rolled her eyes, "He is an idiot."

"Lydia texted us," Danny clarified, as he caught Stiles questionable stare.

"How you managed to do that while we were talking." He looked over at Lydia. He did not even recall her pulling out her phone.

"I have always been a master at multitasking," She said waving down the waitress as she sat down.

"But you did it without me noticing," She still found ways to amaze him in small and big. She was truly artist of manipulation of many things.

"I'm talented. Have a seat Stiles we are talking." She ordered as she sat him in between her and Danny.

He does and braced himself for the verbal lecture. When the waitress arrived, giving him a very well timed reprieve as they ordered their drinks, but quickly as she disappeared Jackson open his mouth.

"You're dumbass."

"I'm not, just…" Stiles try to defend.

"You're a dumbass," Maila agreed with a shrug.

"I don't know," Kira began, "I think it's kind of romantic, just like when I met you," She smiled as she caressed her hand.

"I didn't move in with you or married after I first met you."

"I know, I knew we would eventually and you haven't married me yet."

"But not for months. And we don't need to, I'll stay with you forever." It was sweet and sad at the same time, because Kira really wanted to get married, but Malia was against it.

"It doesn't matter what you guys did. This is between me and Derek,"

"I get it man," Danny said, "He's hot, and you don't know when you get someone like that again, but come Stiles you need to slow down."

"Slow down." Jackson huffed, "You need to run in the opposite direction."

The drinks were sat down, and Stiles took another breathe.

"Stiles, it's not fair to me, for you to walk out just like this." Lydia noted.

"I know, but both we know I wasn't living there to help you with the money."

"No you weren't, you were there because I enjoyed your company. You're my best friend and I don't get why you are doing this. You are smarter than this."

"Yeah this is probably the dumbest thing you done," Jackson agreed.

"I know it…"

"I'm glad you agreed, we will go get you stuff back from Derek and if…" Lydia began.

"I'm not moving back. I'm doing this, just accept that."

"I won't, I won't let you ruin your life like this."

"Lydia, what do you care I've done stupid shit before and you never intervene."

"Don't say I don't care and I promise I wouldn't let anything like what happened with Theo happen again."

"This is way far from that."

"You thought you loved him, you were this close to losing your virginity but you're right, its worse. Now either give me the address or I have Danny look it up."

"Why don't we just enjoy dinner," Kira suggested.

"You can't just order him around Lydia, no matter how stupid he is being," Malia noted.

"If you don't come back, I'll sue you breach of contract."

"You're not serious, you don't depend on me, and we only sign the lease because I insisted, because I didn't want to take advantage of you." He stated in disbelief.

"If this is the only way to protect you. I will." She crossed her arms.

"Lydia, Malia's right you can't." Danny tried, "Why don't we give it a few days and…"

"Yeah, I'll give it few, but if Stiles doesn't change his mind I will sue him."

"Lydia that's not what I meant…" Danny tried to interject.

"Fine whatever, go ahead," Stiles challenged. "I'm out of here. Tired of the intervention."

"Stiles don't," Kira began, "Let's drop this subject and…"

"I'm going."

"No you staying here." Jackson grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me go," He demanded. Patrons were turning at the loud voice.

"Jackson let him go," Lydia waved, "He'll see sense in few days."

Stiles gritted his teeth, piss she was waving him of like chastised child. "I won't." with that he left as the waitress came to ask if ever was okay. He was out the door in the cool air. He just started walking, not sure where he was going.

And he wondered around finding himself in alley, just as he realize he left his cell at the restaurant. If he could get back, it probably be there. But he wondered if his friends left, he scoffed, "friends, yeah," He leaned against the wall. He patted down to find he did not have his phone, "just great."

He was turning around when he found himself slammed against the wall. The man looked vaguely familiar, the dark hair, and eyes he seen that before. He brought a blade to his face and cut a piece of hair.

"Oh great I got a weird one here, you going put it in your collection, call it precious," He teased as the man slip it in a Ziploc bag and threw it in his pocket. Stiles pushed forward and kneed him right in crotch. And then he tried to run, but he brought the blade to his throat.

"Don't piss me off. I don't care how much…well doesn't matter. I'll give you a reminder of who is in control." He kneed Stiles back. Then went to punch him…but then the man was pushed aside by a larger body. Stiles slide against the wall and watch as the man struggle against massive power that was Derek. Stiles could see a toned arm pining down the smaller man who was struggling to bring the knife up to Derek, but the guy could barely move. Derek then smacked the guy on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Derek stood up and Stiles fell into his strong arms, feeling the warmth of his chest, "You are okay." He took in his spicy scent.

It's too much.

Way too much.

It's like you could not get enough air and at the same could not stop breathing. He kept quickly gasping for breath, just as his heart pick up speed. All Stiles could think was Oh my God what was happening to me, what did I do? It feels like that one thought was running in your head over and over, reminding of you of your failure and that everything was suddenly impossible to every get through.

"Stiles, slow down, please, your heart it was so fast, so down please."

"I can't, I can't." He said between gasps.

"Please tell me what do,"

"I don't…" Stiles could not focus, think at all.

Derek leaned in and press his lips against his. It took him by surprise and moment later he found he could breathe again. "Hi," He looked up at green eyes.

"Hi," Stiles replied as he looked up. His body was still trembling but he felt that most of his anxiety had literally been kissed away. "I left my phone at the restaurant. It just I couldn't stay, I'm sorry, thank you so much."

"There's nothing thank me or being sorry for. This is my fault." He pressed his forehead against his and took his Bambi eyes and those large kissable lips.

"How is this your fault," Stiles could not help it, he found himself smacking him upside the head, "Don't be an idiot, I just didn't handle it well. I should have called you or something but I was just so frustrated with the situation I didn't and like an idiot I…"

"Hey," Derek lightly smacked him back, "Don't say that. What happened?"

Stiles sighed as he laid his head on his chest. "Can we just go home?" Derek felt a warmth at those words. It just was a wonderful shock to the system that so quickly Stiles thought his loft which Laura always teased him about how it was so obviously a single man's place with all the black and no color or lack of personality.

"Let me call Allison." He said, "She'll come get this trash." He lightly kicked at the guy. He dialed the number. He wrapped an arm around Stiles bringing him to his side, while he told her what happened. She arrived a few minutes later, and took their statements.

Then Derek drove back home.

Yeah, home felt like a great idea.


End file.
